Giving In
by fanatic707
Summary: Edward did leave Bella in New Moon but months later. Instead of staying in Forks she fled to Dartmouth where she made an interesting new friend. After months Edward comes back for her...much ensues. Couples remain the same plus 2 OC...please read!
1. Dartmouth

A different twist on New Moon. Bella's birthday wasn't in September but rather in May, after she and Edward had both gotten into Dartmouth. The birthday scene still happened and Edward left for the same reasons as the book. But in this story Bella decided she wanted to be far from Forks so she started college at Dartmouth.

What happens when Edward can't stay away any longer? He comes to see that Bella has gotten herself in another strange situation. All the normal couples apply plus one interesting OC couple.

First Twilight fic so please be nice. All feedback is welcome, ideas and suggestions also. Enjoy!

*disclaimer: don't own Twilight, it's the brilliant Stephenie Meyer's. I do own the new characters though 

Bella's POV

It started as every other morning. The alarm clock blared and I reluctantly rolled out from under the covers. I hated Saturdays, it was the one morning that I had to use my alarm and I despised the sound. Friday nights were when my roommate Sadie hunted and she always got carried away. I could not rely on her waking me by 8am and I had to be at work by 9am.

Surprise, surprise, I found the one vampire at Dartmouth. It was the fourth day of classes a little over four months ago and I walked into my mythology lecture. My breath caught in my throat as I saw her sitting there, alone of course. No other human dared to sit in any of the seats surrounding her. She was beautiful, reddish colored loose curls framed her porcelain face. I waited a moment till her eyes glanced towards the front of the room, I could only imagine their color if she was able to sit in this confined space without breaking all of our necks. They were that beautiful topaz that I had yearned for since May 29th, exactly three months and three days prior. That was the last time I saw him, the last time I ever will see him.

Anyways, I saw this girl and I was floored. My fist thought was "someone like _me_" which was a ridiculous thought because she was nothing like me. Her skin was perfect, hard, cold, her motions flawless, much unlike my stumbling through the day. I walked right up to this strange girl and sat in the seat to her left. She hid it well but I saw the momentary shock cross her face. I also noticed she was breathing less, the Cullens used to do this when they were close to me. I felt bad for intentionally burning the girl's throat but my decision was made.

Since everyone was keeping their distance from the girl I was free to speak. I knew I only had to whisper for her to hear me anyway. I took a deep breath and began, "Hi, I'm Bella," I held out my hand.

The girl was taken aback. She glowered at me as if to get me to leave. She wanted me to be terrified, she wanted me to gather my things and run for the hills. Then I realized another reason she wouldn't give me her hand the way two normal humans would greet each other. This time I knew I had her eyes locked, "It's okay, I know it's going to be cold," I said matter-of-factly. She gasped.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" she inquired, wonder and fear flickering across her perfect face.

"A very well informed human. Please, give me the chance to explain. I want to be friends. You can't tell me you have too many friends," I said, attempting a joking tone. I wanted her to know that she could trust me, that I needed her friendship as much as she needed mine. In the back of my mind I knew this was ridiculous, I should be avoiding any connection to this memory, to this life I almost lived. She was the opposite of the kind of friend I needed. I needed a Dartmouth form of Angela. Though I did not believe another Angela existed in the world, no other human was that pure, filled with so many good intentions.

"Fine, not here though. Your apartment tonight at 6?" She said curtly.

"Thank you," I scribbled my address, embarrassed of the handwriting because I was too sure that her scripture was as beautiful as the rest of my vampire friends'.

She didn't stay for class. It was better that way; a little too much tension, too many questions, and no way to answer them. The next three hours dragged on longer than I could have imagined. I sat in my single dorm room going over the things I would say. I left all the windows open, I thought it was the least I could do, air out the burning smell as much as I could. Finally, at 6pm exactly there was a knock on my dorm room door. She didn't ask for an invitation, she walked, no, she glided right by me.

"Okay, Bella, right?"

"Yes," she didn't seem angry, but nervous. "I didn't get your name."

"Well I assumed you knew everything with _your_ attitude." I flinched at the sudden distaste. "I'm sorry. You just really took me by surprise. I'm Sadie."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't have any right to barge into your life like this," Everything I had planned to say vanished and the truth just flew through me quivering lips. "I just, I feel very alone here. I imagine you do also, I think we could be great friends."

She scoffed at the idea, "You've never had a friend like me Bella."

She said it with such certainty that it offended me, "Yes I have," I said sternly, "I have had _many_ friends like you. I actually think you may be the less experienced here."

She calculated this for a moment. "Before I say anything you need to say something. If you know anything about my kind you'll know this."

The Volturi, of course. She could not say anything about being a vampire until I confirmed I already knew. She was taking a leap, so could I. "I know that you're a vampire. I know that you don't feed on people," I could tell she was surprised that I knew this also, "I can tell by the color of your eyes. I knew a coven of vampires living in Forks, Washington. They left." I choked at this memory. "I always fit in with them much more than anyone else."

"Why did they leave?" She did not ask this to hurt me. I had to remind myself that. She knew nothing.

"It was…complicated. I will tell you eventually, I promise. It's just…hard…for me to talk about."

Her eyes suddenly were curious, yet concerned also. I was an easy read, and it was impossible to hide how much talking about the Cullens hurt me. It practically tore me apart every time. But I had to tell her everything because I wanted so desperately for her to trust me.

"Okay, so what? You want to be friends?" She looked confused but not opposed to the idea.

"Yes." I answered honestly, "I need a friend. I need someone I can talk to about this. I need someone to understand and not think I'm crazy. But I want to know about you too."

For the next few hours we discussed everything. I talked about what happened in Forks for the first time ever. I had barely spoken Edward's name since he left. I cried to this girl I had just met. I had told her everything that had ever mattered in my life. In return I learned about her.

Her name was Sadie. I did not know it at first but I found out why we had such an instant connection. In 1916 she met her Edward, his name was Jonathon. She fell in love with him the way just as hard and fast as I did with Edward. I could see it in her eyes. But in 1920 Sadie was…turned. She woke up thirsting for blood. She killed the first three humans that crossed her in the woods. She had no idea what she was but she knew how dangerous she was. She knew she couldn't see Jonathon. She knew she had to stay away. So she did, because she loved him so much. She trained herself, tested herself with strangers. She had to believe in her heart that he would wait.

She returned over a year later. She saw his brother in the market and asked about Jonathon immediately. His brother was resentful of her and he did not attempt to mask it, he told her how much she hurt Jonathon, how he was never the same, up until the day he died. Her world spun, pretty much ended. Crashed and burned the way mine would if anything took Edward from this earth. I knew he wasn't in my life anymore but he was in someone's and that was enough to keep me believing in the world. Sadie still mourned Jonathon every day. Wishing she was strong enough to have come back sooner. She could have protected him. That was almost eighty years ago and it still tore her apart each day. I knew mine would last eighty years too. Well, if she could survive it couldn't I? I mean, she did have the immortal thing working for her. At least my pain would end when my life did, hers lasted forever.

Sadie and I became the kind of friends Alice and I were. Sadie was much more cynical and thankfully subjected me to much less shopping, but it was the same in some way. We talked about everything and went everywhere together. Within a few weeks I moved into her oversized apartment. There was something about these vampires, they knew how to save. I on the other hand, against Sadie's pleas, got a job at the local bookstore. She also barely let me sleep. She never knew since she had been alone for eighty years, but she hated being without company, and I was really the only one to provide it. I always sympathized with how hard it must have been for the Cullens to be outsiders. I liked to be able to choose privacy, but to have it forced upon me? Not so much. And at least Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and…Edward, had each other. Sadie had no one. But now she had me.


	2. Sense of Smell

So back to where I started. I woke this morning the same as always. But as soon as I was brave enough to throw off the covers I stopped dead in my tracks. I must have been going crazy, but I could have sworn I _smelt _him. His scent, though not smelled in seven months, was so familiar. It was sweet, strong, as if it had been there forever. I shook my head, I was crazy. Why do I let him consume so much of me when he didn't even care enough to check in, or call, or write, or anything? I let my shower end much quicker today. I didn't want the imaginary scent to be gone. It wasn't.

I pulled on my gray sweater, it was rainy out, good, me and Sadie would be able to meet for lunch. Hanover wasn't nearly as cloudy as Forks but it was the last Ivy that Sadie hadn't matriculated in to. Even if she did miss class she had no problem pulling straight A's.

My morning at the bookstore was the same as always. I alphabetized the new releases scoffing at some of the ridiculous concepts. What ever happened to the classics? Gossip Girl was our best seller? Really? Maybe my suffering wouldn't have to last long; the world really was coming to an end. For a second, only a second, I let myself wonder what would happen to vampires if the world ended in mass destruction. I hoped he would be okay.

I really was sick. As Sadie always said, at least I recognized it. I took my lunch break early, hoping Sadie would get me out of this mood. I didn't like letting my days be taken by him, yet all I wanted for was for him to take every single one of my days. Sadie always got a laugh when I asked her to meet me for lunch. Since I was always so indecisive she would order one of the things that I wanted then at least it looked like she ate. We frequented the same places too often for her to never order anything. Have to keep up the charade…I knew it all too well.

She noticed the change in my mood immediately. "It's one of those days?" She asked without judgment. She had these days too. We tried to alternate so that life wasn't too depressing. But today was different. I wasn't just thinking about him…I was feeling him there…I was _smelling_ him.

"Something weird happened…" I was treading water. Trying not to think about the smell, hoping I wouldn't have to tell her, even though I knew I would.

"Explain," she said.

"I think I smelt something this morning…" I was explaining this so badly. I think because I was embarrassed to admit it.

She was immediately confused, "Like a dead mouse or something?"

"No." I reacted, "I smelt…him," I didn't need to say the name.

"Oh, want me to go back…I'll recognize it right away." She was being serious. She didn't call me crazy. She offered to help. I wanted her too but that would mean I would know I was wrong. She would go back, there'd be nothing but the scent of human and strawberry shampoo. Then I would know, he wasn't there, he'd never be there.

"No, it's okay." She heard the hesitation.

"Go back to work, I'll call you if I smell anything," she winked at me and handed the waitress money on the way out. She never let me pay. I bowed my head in shame, blush rushing to my cheeks. Did I really just send my roommate home to see if she smelt the vampire who I was obsessed with who didn't care at all about me? Ridiculous. I stood up and stopped where I stood. My knees shook, my head spun, I could've passed out right there if he didn't catch me.


	3. Too Close

Edward POV

_Earlier that morning_

Just as beautiful as always. I inhaled her scent, it burned more than I had remembered. This time, not just my throat, but my whole body. Of all the times I checked on her I never got this close. I never actually _saw_ her. I just looked through other people's minds. I shouldn't have let myself get this close. I knew this time I wouldn't be able to leave. Did she even want me to stay? She probably hated me. She probably had moved on. She probably had a boyfriend. I scanned the framed pictures. Charlie, Renee, Alice, how did she find a picture of Alice? Oh, yearbook, I could tell by the background, I remember this picture, Angela took it during lunch. No Edward picture. I don't blame her. Why would she want to look at me?

"Edward" I felt the rush through me as it did the first time I heard my name escaping her sleeping lips in Forks. If she had woken and seen me I could imagine her tone would be much angrier. I knew it was safe to turn and look at her again. She was still dreaming of me. How strange, humans minds were easily changed. She'd been at Dartmouth for four months. I had already seen through many male minds must to my dismay, how attracted they were to her. Surely she returned one of their affections. But maybe, maybe not. I stayed too long, I didn't escape through the window until the alarm shook me to reality. Thankfully the blankets obscured her view of me.

I waited outside till I heard her stumble down the stairs of her apartment. Ostentatious for Bella, I was suddenly wondering who her roommate was. This had never come up in anyone's thought. Why didn't I do more wandering? Why didn't I look for pictures of the two of them? Always focused on the jealousy.

I wasn't surprised to see that she was working at the book store. It was so, _Bella_. I followed a very safe distance behind until she reached the restaurant. Who was she meeting? I prayed it was someone of the female persuasion. I watched through other's eyes, I knew she would catch someone's attention. Of course she did, I tried to look through only the women's eyes, it was less infuriating. Why did everyone shy away from her? All the eyes only glanced. Then I saw why.

I was outraged, furious; eyes looked away not because of Bella but because of the intimidating person across from her. Bella, breakable, fragile, Bella, was eating lunch with a monster. A snarl ripped through my chest lowly. I looked around, no one noticed. How could this be? Was she really so attracted to this life that she looked up the nearest vampire and fled from Forks to the creature? No, calm down Edward, the creature's eyes were golden, she was like you. But the whole reason I left, the whole reason I had tortured myself by letting her go, no, pushing her away, was so she could live a normal life. And instead, she was still putting herself in danger.

I pushed the anger to the back of my head. I had to listen to their conversation, I had to know more about this girl.

"It's one of those days?" I looked into the girl's mind, upon hearing her words it was easy to find. _Poor Bella. I know that pain all too well. She's been like this even more often recently, son of a bitch. Who would do this to her?_ Then her mind flooded with images of Bella. The first time she spoke of me, and every time she thought of me after that. Such pain, such despair. How could I have caused that? This girl was wrong, I was so much more than a son of a bitch, I was a complete monster. I wanted to rip myself apart right there

"Something weird happened…" First time I had heard her voice in months, while she was awake at least. It hit me so hard I could have fallen over. Harder than Emmet's most fierce swing. Stronger than anything in the world.

"Explain," her vampire friend probed. I was thankful for her interest.

"I think I smelt something this morning…" She smelt something? That was weird? Don't people smell things all the time?

"Like a dead mouse or something?" I chuckled lightly at her friend's assumption. I hoped her apartment wasn't crawling with rats. She deserved the finest of living. She deserved the finest of everything.

"No." she paused, I stopped breathing, "I smelt…him." I saw through her friend's head that "him" was me. She smelt me? I was so stupid. I know Bella, I know how observant she is. But smelling me? I never knew I had to worry about _that_.

"Oh, want me to go back…I'll recognize it right away." Crap. She was right, she would recognize it instantly. I had no choice. I couldn't let Bella know I was in her room because her friend told her. _I_ had to tell her, I had to see her, to touch her, to talk to her. I had no choice and suddenly I was amazingly thankful that Bella had befriended a vampire. She was the only one that would have been able to force my hand.

"No, it's okay." Oh Bella, don't take this away from me. Don't make me find another, less reasonable excuse…

"Go back to work, I'll call you if I smell anything." Thank you stranger. And thank you clouds, it made it much easier for me to be able to step on to the sidewalk to face her. She stood up, blush flooding her cheeks from her friend's worries. As her eyes locked on mine I felt my body surge with electricity. For Bella, it was the opposite, she was paralyzed. It looked like she was about to fall over. I closed the space between us with three quick steps and steadied her with my hands under her elbows.

"Still just as clumsy as ever I see," I smiled, my first smile in months.


	4. First Words

*disclaimer: this is all just inspiration from Stephenie Meyers*

I don't know why my ending comments didn't show up on the previous chapters but I hope you guys are enjoying. I'm getting nervous since they're no comments! Please let me know any criticisms, ideas, if you like it, even just that you are reading it hahah. You guys are what encourage the story to keep going! Okay enough rambling!

Bella POV

This can't be real. He's standing here, _touching_ me. Of course it was real. Nothing could feel this right. I thought I would never see him again and here he was. I was speechless. I had to say something, anything but I could not even force a sound. His eyes filled with concern.

"Hello Bella," his voice was hesitant but smooth as ever. My heart melted at the sound of it. This was no imposter…this was Edward, my Edward. What was he doing here? Coincidence? Had to be one hell of one if I actually just imagined his scent this morning. No, but if I actually had smelt him, in my room, that meant he was there, that meant he cared, right? No, I shook the thought immediately. He just kept staring at me. Crap, I realized I hadn't spoken one word yet.

"Hi." It was so weak that I could've sworn he missed it. Of course, being Edward, he did not only hear it but undoubtedly was reading my heart beat. I hardly found this fair, what should he expect with him touching me like that, eyes boring into mine.

"Bella," he become serious, hearing his voice almost made me pass out, "Maybe we could go somewhere? I think we have a lot to talk about." As he was forming the words I finally felt the feeling of anger replace the disbelief and excitement. He left me, with no warning. I've been broken for months and now he decides he wants back in? How could I put myself in that position again? I wasn't sure I could survive it twice. But could I actually say no to him? His eyes looked as though he was pleading with me. He looked sad. I decided then and there that I would rather give every broken part of me to Edward to break again and again until the shards were turned into dust if it meant spending any time breathing the same air. How pathetic, I still was not ready to admit that to him.

"I don't know, I don't really have anything to say," which wasn't a total lie. All I really wanted to do was to run into his arms and have him hold me, fingers in my hair and down my back and wiping away every tear I cried for him. That though, did not seem very rational.

"Please, I believe I owe you a few explanations." How could I say no to that? I was about to get all the answers I've been wondering about for months now. I was terrified to hear the answers.

Just then my phone rang breaking the silence of my thought. It rang for at least a minute before I even noticed it. I wouldn't have answered it but I recognized Sadie's ring tone and knew why she was calling. She worried almost as much as Edward does…did…and if she smelt a vampire in that room, whether she knew who it was or not, I knew she would panic. I also needed a minute to formulate words.

"Hey Sadie," I managed to say sounding somewhat normal.

"Bella, I'm at the book store, where are you? There was definitely a vampire in the apartment, what if it's not Edward? Where are you?" Sadie rambled with obvious panic strung through her smooth words. Even nervous she sounded better than I did on my best of days.

"Sadie, calm down. It _was_ Edward," I said slowly, suddenly feeling awkward...now I had to explain to him that I smelt him? This had to be a nightmare, yet he didn't look surprised by hearing her end of the conversation. His eyes were locked to mine. I couldn't move. If I hadn't known Edward always had this effect on me I would have sworn he acquired a new power; the power to freeze.

"How do you know?" Sadie seriously doubted my statement. I'm sure she just thought that I was believing what I wanted to, believing the vampire would actually come back for the frail, insignificant, ordinary, human.

"Because I'm standing right across from him." My breath caught but as the smell of him became stronger it all became more real. He was here, there was no question about that. The question now was, why?

"Oh, shit." There was really no other response I expected from her. This speechlessness gave me a chance to make up my mind.

"Listen, we're going to come back to the apartment to talk…" Of course I was going to talk to him. How could anyone in the world have the strength to turn away from him? I could not believe how powerless I but I could not make myself hate him, no matter how much he hurt me. I also had questions of my own. I wanted to know where he'd been and I wanted to know where my friends had gone. I desperately wanted to know how Alice was and if his appearance meant I could speak with her. I love Sadie but Alice was like no other person I ever met, I missed her.

"Don't say another word, I'm gone. I'll try to stay out of hearing distance but close enough that if you need me just yell. You know I don't trust this guy." I didn't know if I trusted him either, but I was irrevocably in love with him, so trust was irrelevant.

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and I shoved it back into my bag. That was the first time I was able to break eye contact with him. It only lasted a minute before I was pulled back to them. They were an intoxicating caramel color, he must have just hunted.

"Guess that's my answer?" he asked innocently. All I could do was nod and lead the way to my place. Each step was a challenge, each breath was ragged, and all I wished I could do was slow my heart. He could never read my mind but my heart screamed my emotions at him. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I opened the door and saw him entering my apartment. This was what I've been dreaming about for months, I needed to sit down. Edward followed me to the deep maroon couch, I sat first luckily, it was up to him to decide how close we were going to be to each other. If I had to make this decision I'd be on his lap. He took me by surprise when he placed himself no more than two inches from me, he must have noticed because he shifted another two inches as soon as he registered my face. I took a deep breath, "So…what are you doing here?"

Edward POV

She looked stunned, but not angry, I was thankful for that. I was almost certain that when I saw her she would want nothing to do with me, I still wasn't sure of this so I chose my next words wisely.

"Hello Bella," I couldn't go wrong with something so innocent. My hands were burning from the touch of her skin, even through her sweater. It was a heat I hadn't felt for months. A heat I yearned for all over my skin. At that moment I wished I could just wrap her in my arms, inhale the familiar strawberry scent of her hair and engulf myself in everything that was Bella. It wasn't until I reminded myself I was not able to make a scene and refocused on what was actually happening that I realized she still hadn't spoken. It looked like she hadn't noticed till that moment too. I would've given up my talent for eternity just to hear what she was thinking just this once.

"Hi." She was flustered, nervous, I could tell by her increased heart rate. I was always amazed by how fast I could get her heart to race. She was always embarrassed by this trait but I found it to be one of the most beautiful noises in the world. I knew this conversation was not one to be had on the busy sidewalk of a college campus. There were already too many wondering eyes on us. I could hear their curiosity buzzing through the air.

"Bella, maybe we could go somewhere? I think we have a lot to talk about." I took a big leap. I inadvertently asked if she even felt like listening to my pathtic explanations. What could I say to someone I hurt so much? I shouldn't have come back. I didn't deserve her, I never did and I knew this. That was why I left, I loved her too much to subject her to this. But I realized last night when I couldn't just watch her through others' thoughts as I normally did, but when I _had_ to climb up three stories to creep into her window, that there was no leaving this time. Not until she told me to. Part of me begged that she had moved on, that she could live a normal human life without me. But another part, a stronger part, wanted her to feel the same as I did.

"I don't know, I don't really have anything to say." Her words broke my still, cold heart. So she didn't care? She didn't want to talk to me. But I could sense the hesitation in her voice. I couldn't give up this easy…maybe if I was stronger, better.

"Please, I believe I owe you a few explanations." I at least wanted her to know the truth. Her chocolate eyes were just as deep as ever and I lost myself in them. My hands were still wrapped around her elbows and I prayed she wouldn't notice and steal them away. I could have sworn her eyes were telling me to stay, that she wanted to give me the chance. But her lips spoke nothing.

Her cell phone broke this silent conversation. She took a moment to realize it was ringing and to realize my hands still had a firm grip on her. She pulled away slowly and rummaged through her bag but never looked away from me. I was pleading with her as much as I could without speaking. I missed the burning of my hands already.

"Hey Sadie." Okay, this was a girl's name, I sighed a breath of relief.

"Bella, I'm at the book store, where are you? There was definitely a vampire in the apartment, what if it's not Edward? Where are you?" It was the vampire friend who I owed this opportunity to. She sounded so worried. Maybe instead of resenting Bella for seeking out the creature I should be thankful for it. No doubt that she watched over Bella all those months that I neglected her.

"Sadie, calm down. It was Edward." Why did she have such difficulty saying my name? Was she that repulsed by me now?

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm standing right across from him." Her eyes were still connected with mine. Yes, I was standing right across from Bella, finally.

"Oh, shit." I internally laughed, that's the kind of response that my presence elicits from her best friend? With each moment and each realization I was further from concluding how Bella felt about me.

"Listen, we're going to come back to the apartment to talk…" I could feel my eyes brighten. She was giving me a chance, giving me her time. I immediately began to think of what I would say. I had practiced it so many times how could I still not have it perfect?

"Don't say another word, I'm gone. I'll try to stay out of hearing distance but close enough that if you need me just yell. You know I don't trust this guy." It's okay Sadie, I thought, I don't trust myself either. Because I knew I would not do the right thing. The right thing would be to apologize, tell her she's better off without me but that I was just checking in with her because Alice was worried. In all honesty Alice was worried, all the time. But that was definitely not the reason I was standing across from her now. No, I was going to be selfish, I was going to beg for her to give me another chance. I was going to confess to her that she was all I thought about every minute of everyday and that I could no longer keep myself away from her. That she was a magnet who's intensity increased at the start of every twilight.

"Thank you." When she went to replace the phone, her eyes broke from mine, I was thankful that it wasn't long before they returned. She looked nervous, but happy? Why was she such a difficult read?

"Guess that's my answer?" I attempted a casual tone. Given Bella's response I might have actually achieved it. I followed slightly behind her but no more than six inches away from her skin. I took deeper breaths than normal while hers sounded broken. The left side of my body felt as though it was lying directly on a frying pan and I welcomed the sting. I could see her blush right before she opened the door. Was it because she felt odd me being in her apartment? Or because she was embarrassed that I almost had to catch her three times on the five minute walk and that her heart was going a million beats a minute?

She led me to couch centered in the living room, it was a deep maroon and matched perfectly with the earth tone décor of the apartment. I was sure that most of this was not Bella's doing but Esme would be proud. After looking around for a moment I realized she was already sitting, I took the spot next to her. She took a ragged breath and I realized I may have been too close. It took all my strength to move mere inches away. "So…what are you doing here?" This was it. This was my chance; I took a breath in, inhaling the sweet burning smell and began.

Please comment! I want to know if I'm bringing this in the right direction and if you guys have any ideas! Sadie's going to play a big part in it too so this isn't going to all just be fluff but some mystery too. Let me know what you think! More comments mean quicker updates! Haha hope you guys like it!

**and to be fair for anyone waiting for Jacob to enter the story he's not going to sorry! I'm not totally anti-Jacob but he just doesn't fit in the direction the story's taking**


	5. Explanations

Sorry it has been forever!! But with the lack of reviews I really felt little to no motivation. So please please even if it's a two word response ANYTHING helps!! Get ready for some fluff!!

"Bella, I don't know where to start." Edward was at a loss for words? I've never seen such a thing.

"Well why are you here?" I asked honestly, it was the simplest question.

"Because I couldn't stay away any longer. Bella, I never _wanted_ to leave." So he came here to ask my permission to return to Forks? That's the only way his words made sense. But his expression made it seem like it had to be so much more. His eyes were burning into mine and I had to hang my head.

"Edward, I understand. I never wanted to force you and your family to leave. You can go back to Forks, I can handle it. You didn't have to come all the way here to ask me that." While I answered his question my heart was breaking even more if that was possible. I would know where he was, I would have nothing stopping me from contacting him. He would be surrounded by everything I had to run from and he would be fine. I choked back the tears I could feel burning the back of my eyes threatening to make an appearance.

His voice broke my train of thought, "You think I never wanted to leave _Forks_?" He sounded angry, shocked. What made him think he had a right to those emotions?

"What else would you mean?" I couldn't hold them in restraints any longer, a single tear rolled down my blushed cheek. I told myself I wouldn't let him see me cry but being this close to him, hearing his voice, having his lips be so close and them have no desire to meet mine killed me.

I felt a cold, yet soft touch under my chin forcing my eyes to stare into his. "My silly Bella, I meant I never wanted to leave _you_. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my hundred years of living. It was the worst possible pain I could imagine. Bella I said those words but nothing could be farther from the truth. It was blasphemy." I shook my head as more tears fell. He _lied?_ Why? Suddenly words flowed out of my mouth that I did not even think of. It was a complete stream of consciousness.

"Was it a game then? See how much I broke? See how much I could take? Test my strength was that it? See if I was strong enough to be one of you?" I was furious, I ripped his hand from my face though I'm sure it felt to him like a gentle touch. I stood immediately and backed away. Fire was coursing through my veins. How could he speak of the event so lightly when it nearly killed me? "Well I wasn't strong Edward, not at all. I was distraught, torn to pieces. You were the only thing that mattered to me and you rejected me, fell out of love with me so easily. How _dare_ you call me _your_ Bella? You ripped me apart Edward and at this point I don't even think you could put me back together."

I definitely surprised him because I was able to escape to my room before he could catch me. I shut and locked the door, knowing it was futile. If he wanted to get in he could but I wasn't about to make it easy for him. I put my back against the door and slid down, grasping my knees to my chest. The tears were not only flowing freely but they were racing out of my eyes. I could feel Edward slide down to match my position on the other side of the door. I tried to slow my gasps and heartbeat knowing that he could hear enough to picture my exact stance.

"Isabella, that was not my intent. After what happened at your birthday I was so ashamed. I caused you pain, I caused your blood to spill, and I couldn't even stay with you to hold your hand. I knew that night that I could never give you the life you deserved. It would be beyond selfish of me to stay with you. So I decided I would leave. Trust me love it was the most difficult thing I could do but I loved you enough."

I couldn't decide if his words were true. I wanted them to be so badly and the despair in his voice was very convincing. I had to see his eyes though; I had to in order to believe him. I stood slowly and opened the door, I'm sure he heard me shift because he was already on his feet. I looked into the caramel oceans he called his eyes and waited. He seemed hesitant so I made sure my eyes were soft, welcoming. He slipped his cool arms around my waist and held me as close as he could while still looking me in the eye.

"I didn't think you'd believe me so readily. That made it even harder. All those nights I whispered my devotion to you. All those days we spent with our hands intertwined. You really thought I could forget that? That I could want anything _but_ that for the rest of eternity? I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted you to forget about me. But you, you would always have my heart, my whole heart. I was willing to suffer the rest of my lifetime if it meant you could be happy." My heart felt like it was alive again, not just for the purpose of sustaining my life but to feel what I felt this very moment. I believed him, how could I not? The way he held me, the pain in his eyes, it was so real.

"I have something to say." I said hesitantly, I didn't trust me voice.

"Please," he prompted.

"First off, you say you did all this because you loved me so much. But now you're back negating all of it. Does that somehow translate in you don't love me as much anymore?" I was really just saying it to show him how absurd his idea was. How completely contradictory it was and he caught on right away. He laughed and looked down at me.

"I was an idiot Bella. I will fully admit that. But no, I could never love you any less. My love for you only grows with each unnecessary breath that I take. I came back because Alice let me inside your head, she saw you crying yourself to sleep," I ducked my head and felt the fire come to my cheeks. He wasn't supposed to see that.

"So is that why you came back? Just because you saw me upset?" He couldn't honestly think I would be happy without him.

"It's not the only reason. I realized that my care to stay is much stronger than my will to leave." I laughed cautiously and looked up at his serious stare matched with the slight smile across his perfect face.

"I thought you hated that play," I stated. Was he really quoting Romeo and Juliet?

"After being apart from you love, I understand Romeo much better. I can no see how life can cease to exist when you can't reach out and hold the one who owns your heart. When you can't touch her," His arms wrapped around me more tightly, "Smell her," his nose found the top of my head and buried itself in my hair. His lips moved around to my neck, "Kiss her." I couldn't feel my legs anymore and I wasn't sure if he was aware that he was now supporting all of my weight.

I pulled my head away from his, surprising him, "You call that a kiss?" His smiled widened and tilted my head farther to match his and he took a deep breath as did I.

"You want a kiss? I'll show you a kiss." His lips pressed against mine softly at first, separating ever so slightly then turned more urgent. My lips matched his and frantically explored his mouth. Our kisses have never been so full of passion, so full of need. He roughly, well very gently for him, pushed me back up against the door. His arms pulled my legs up around his waist as his lips traced down my neck. My fingers ran through his tousled hair. If I was asked 24 hours ago if I could have missed Edward more I would have thought it was impossible. But being with him now I realized I would not ever survive one breath without him again.

I pulled him back to my lips and deepened the kiss, when we broke for air, for my sake of course, I looked at him pleadingly, as hot as the against the door action was it wasn't close enough, there wasn't enough contact. He nodded and brought me over to the bed laying me down gently and following in suit. His sculpted body was held centimeters above mine. It took all my strength for him to feel the pressure I was applying to tell him to flip on to his back. He obeyed, he owed me, and I could tell he didn't want to stop. I climbed on top of him and felt his arms run up and down my back and down to my upper thigh. I kissed him madly and made sure as much of our bodies could touch as possible. This continued for several minutes, Edward and I switching positions and whispering words of love, promises, and apologies. Eventually I had managed to get Edwards shirt off and I was stripped to my bra and underwear and just as I was about to reach for the hem of Edward's jeans he tensed and I felt his cool fingers grasp my risk and pull my arms back up to around his neck.

"I'm sorry love, more sorry than you could ever imagine, but I think we tested my limits enough for tonight." He kissed me right below my ear as I moaned in protest.

"Bella, we have forever."

"Forever? You promise?" I was still scared. Terrified if I let go of my grasp on him he'd disappear.

"For as long as you'll have me."

"Forever it is then," I said with a smile and kissed him one last time before he forced me to sleep, claiming I'd need energy if I were to reunite with the Cullens tomorrow afternoon. The thought of seeing them made me ecstatic and the only things to get me to sleep were Edward's tight embrace, and the sweet smell of his breath on my neck as he hummed my lullaby.

A few hours later I awoke to Edward's arms retreating and Sadie's voice booming through the apartment, "Isabella Marie Swan get your butt out here this instant!"

I was in trouble. But as I looked over at Edward who looked terrified, and who was obviously reading her mind I had a feeling he was in much more trouble than I.

I know what you're thinking…they got back together so quickly where is this going to go? But I have a big plot twist prepared involving Sadie so review and you'll find out sooner!! I take constructive criticism too : )


	6. Memories

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep em coming and I'll keep the story coming : ) Let me know if you have any suggestions/requests too and I'll do my best to include them. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**p.s. I noticed some typos last chapter and I apologize in advance…one that really bothered me was that I wrote risk instead of wrist…what was I thinking!? Anyways I'm normally sleep deprived while writing these so please forgive me. **

************************************************************************

Bella POV

I groaned and rolled back towards Edward burying my face in his shoulder. "How bad is it?"

"She's not very happy but seems content on blaming my vampire charm more so than your human…tendencies."

I laughed out loud, "So I get a free pass based on the fact that I can't control my hormones?"

"Seems like the situation. By the way you did not tell me your roommate could see through walls…" he raised his eye brows probably thinking about the images that ran through Sadie's mind. I blushed immediately; it wasn't often that Sadie saw me in lingerie.

"I guess I should go talk to her. And maybe put some clothes on first," I added as a second thought as I looked down at my body.

"I wish you wouldn't," Edward whispered into ear while his left arm tightened around my waist, his right propping himself up on my pillow. He looked so beautiful there, so at ease. I tried to slow my heart; it felt like it may burst open at any moment.

"Bella! You do know I can hear and _see_ how slow you are moving!" Sadie screamed.

I jumped out of bed as Edward covered his laugh with a pillow. I pulled on a pair of gray sweats and a Dartmouth t-shirt. I saw Edward peak from under the pillow and smile.

"You know I may prefer this to the lingerie." He states simply.

"I know you mean that to flatter me but it really just makes me feel like I look horrible naked." I scoffed.

Edward looked at me seductively, "Well I've never seen you completely naked so really I couldn't judge…"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, since when were you the one with the advances?" I was surprised with how forward he was, though last night he had surprised me more than once.

"Since last night." He winked at me and my knees buckled. I sighed and took one more look at him before leaving the room. He smiled again and I could tell what he was trying to say…he didn't have to be able to read my mind to tell me what I needed to hear, "I'm not leaving Bella, go talk to her."

I let out my breath and opened the bedroom door to face my furious roommate.

She was pacing back and forth in front of me so quickly that I was surprised she hadn't run a hole into our hardwood floors. "Bella, what are you thinking? Spending the night with him? Letting him back in so easily? Do you not remember what you've been through the past year? How he hurt you?" He tone was sympathetic, soft, much softer than I expected. She wasn't angry, she was worried.

"I know Sadie, I do but it was a misunderstanding." She stopped pacing and looked at me.

"A misunderstanding that had him tell you those horrible things and then leave you alone for months on end? He chalked this up to a misunderstanding? Bella seriously do we have to see _He's Just Not That Into You_ again?" I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Sadie, you know everything about my life, you're really comparing the two? Edward left to protect me," she looked even less convinced, "I know it's ridiculous but he didn't want me to be involved in the immortal world. It's dangerous. You know that just as well as I do." She still seemed hesitant.

"I don't know Bella…"

"You have to meet him Sadie. You'll know after just spending a day with him. Everything he says is true. You know I wouldn't put my heart out so vulnerably if I didn't believe him 100%." That wasn't completely true. Even if Edward told me he would leave me heartbroken again in a year, a month, a week, I would still give in to every one of his requests. But I knew in his eyes that wasn't the case.

She sighed, "Fine, he can come out and convince me himself. It was hard to even get a good look at him with those covers and I was way too afraid to look through that layer too." She smiled at me and I sighed also. It was always a relief to calm down a vampire.

Of course Edward heard the entire conversation and emerged from the room wearing his clothes from the previous day looking as stunning as ever. Before he could even say a word I heard Sadie's voice. She gasped, "Edward Masen!" I've never used that surname, not even just moments ago in the bedroom. Edward looked just as confused as I did.

**Edward POV**

"I'm sorry, have we met?" This girl did not look familiar, her scent brought back no memories yet in her head was the perfect image of me. Wait, it was different. Not only my hair, but my skin had a touch of bronze, and my eyes…they were emerald. She knew me from my human years.

"Of course, I can't expect you to remember as vividly, I replay my human years in my head every day." As she spoke I saw a young man's face flood her brain, I knew his name, Jonathon. This stimulated more of my own memories, Jonathon Steel and Sadie Marx. I couldn't believe it.

"Okay, I'm lost, just please don't tell me you two used to date," Bella's voice broke my concentration and I smiled.

"Of course not love," I kissed her head, "Sadie and Jonathon were my best-friends." I saw Sadie's eyes cast downward at the mention of Jonathon's name, I took the three steps between us and embraced her, all my human memories flooding my mind as they did hers. I remembered it so vividly now, every summer, every school day, every moment then I was struck with a feeling of grief, I missed Jonathon suddenly and intensely even though I had only been reminded of him now.

I reached for Bella's hand and gently tugged her to the couch where we both sat and Sadie sat in the chair perpendicular to us. "We thought you were dead. Jonathon was an absolute wreck. I had never seen him like that, even when the flu claimed his own brother's life."

I saw flashes of my funeral in her head and tightened my grip on Bella's hand. I was buried next to my parents and my funeral had a poor attendance. Just Sadie and Jonathon. The rest of my family was already dead and the town was tired of burying people. I was surprised I even had a headstone. Sadie and Jonathon were holding each other tightly, crying uncontrollably.

"Carlisle, my father for all intents and purposes, changed me hours before I would have died. I'm so sorry but I let my human memories fade. It was easier. But now, now I remember everything. What happened to you? To Jonathon?"

"I don't even know who changed me, just wrong place wrong time. It was two years after you I guess? I came back when I could…control myself…but Jonathon had…he was gone. I could never bring myself to ask how. So, here I am. Quite a coincidence." He voice was laced with agony and I felt sorry for even asking.

"Yes, yes it is. Well I guess I couldn't ask for a better person for Bella to become best friends with than my own best friend right?" I smiled brightly, I had Bella's hand in mine and I was connecting with a life I though I had left behind. It couldn't have been better.

Well, it could have been for someone. Sadie's thoughts were difficult to bare. She was conflicted with being happy to see me, to know I was alive, and with being devastated that Jonathon wasn't. Though she always thought of him, to have me here, to hear my voice, to see my face just made his that more painful. "I'm sorry Sadie."

She exhaled loudly, "Mind reading huh? I'm going to have to learn to block you out aren't I Masen? Oh, I'm sorry, Cullen now right?"

I laughed at the nickname I hadn't heard in years, "Yes, Cullen please. Too bad you couldn't switch minds with Bella here, I'd give anything to hear her every thought." I turned to her and pulled her closer.

"And I'd give anything to retain the ability to block you out." She said as she rolled her eyes. God, I missed her.

"Well it seems you're winning that battle." She smiled smugly. My cell phone obnoxiously cut into the comfortable silence. "Alice, of course."

"Take it!" Bella exclaimed.

"Hello sister." I said preparing to be yelled at.

"Edward, you know very well I am not good at keeping secrets, especially of this magnitude! But when I see the vision of Emmet's reaction…well I very well want to witness that in person. But I can't hold out on Jasper much longer…he's freaking out because of the emotions I'm giving off…get her over here!"

She was speaking much louder than necessary and I could tell Bella could hear every word because she began to blush just at the mention of her presence causing such a commotion.

"We'll be there soon Alice, how did you know I was coming? I don't even know where you guys are living right now, just that you're somewhere in the north east."

I could see Bella's confusion. I had yet to admit to her that I had been ignoring my family's pleas for me to come home for months, that I did not even know where they were. Alice of course always knew where I was though. She was the only call I ever answered. I could not bear to talk to Carlisle, I was too ashamed. Same with Esme.

Rosalie had no desire to speak to me and Jasper was still guilt ridden, no matter how many times I told him that it was unnecessary. And Emmet, well Emmet sent a few texts but he was definitely too afraid for Rose to hear him, she was still pissed. She and Emmet had moved back in with the family to help them deal with my absence and they had to go back to being teenagers and she was forced to forfeit her engagement and wedding ring. She was not pleased.

"Edward, you really don't know me at all do you? I saw you as soon as you made a decision to visit Bella and I saw how it would all unfold. I had to forward some parts…you are my brother after all…ew. Sometimes these visions are mentally scarring."

"You don't have to see the thoughts that run through Emmet and Rosalie's heads Alice…" I still wasn't sure how this had anything to do with their current location.

"I rented a house twenty minutes from Dartmouth's campus a week ago. I wasn't sure how things would play out then but I knew you were going and I needed to be prepared of course. We've been here since Monday." How did I not know earlier? This was Alice.

"Of course you did. Address?" she proceeded to tell me how to get there and added a few more threats and deadlines of when I had to have Bella there by. She was short and petite but I definitely did not want her angry with me. She was an expert at blocking her thoughts and out fights were very evenly matched; especially since Jasper always jumped in if I was getting too close.

Bella and Sadie had engaged in their own conversation and it only took me a minute to realize it was bad. Sadie was telling Bella about the first time I 'experimented' with alcohol.

"Sadie, stop where you are," I warned.

She eyed me up and down and shook her head, "Anyways, he and Jonathon finished the entire bottle of scotch. They walked…or stumbled…back to the farm with me. While I spent the night in my comfortable bed…Edward and Jonathon were not as lucky..." She seemed to speak his name with much more ease as she recalled the memory.

I groaned. I knew where this was going. "The next morning I walked to the market and low and behold, my two best friends dressed in nothing but their knickers, passed out in front of the bar. Apparently they thought it was a good idea to have another drink, and passed out."

Bella laughed obviously imagining the scene, "Wait, I don't understand how they lost their clothes…or do I not want to understand?" She eyed me curiously. Sadie laughed gleefully, obviously enjoying, much to my dismay, my embarrassment.

"No that's the best part. Three days later we were on the same street and Edward being the generous gentleman he was tossed two bums some change. But Jonathon turned back and realized the clothes the guys were wearing were THEIR clothes. So he said..." She hesitated.

I finished the memory, seeing in Sadie's mind it was going to be difficult to repeat his exact words, "With all do respect gentlemen since we gave you our ensembles, we're going to have to take back our change to buy another bottle of scotch and erase the memory of the violation. We hope you understand."

Sadie smiled at me thankfully. I nodded, acknowledging her appreciation. The memory faded in her mind and she thought exclusively of Jonathon. The pain she felt everyday was comparable with how I felt when I was away from Bella. I never knew anyone could feel that besides me. And yet she endured it for what, 80 years? It didn't seem fair. But then again what about eternal damnation was?

Then I saw Bella rise from the couch, her brown curls framing her perfect face. She kissed me gently on the cheek and told me she was going to need a few human moments before going to the house. I nodded and she headed towards the bathroom. Then I realized it was fair when you got to spend forever with the one you loved. Cause really, what else in life even mattered? You didn't need your soul if you had your heart with you, and Bella held mine and I held her…so really, I had nothing to complain about.

************************************************************************

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!! I have an exam at 9am tomorrow yet I'm posting this now that's how much I love you all! Please review more and I promise I'll update as fast as possible!!**


	7. Impatience equals Consequences

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I only got one review for my last chapter : ( **

**so there's been little motivation. Buuut that's so not fair to those of you who do review even if it's just a few! On that note thank you Caitie126, Bethelbelle, and Vampyre!**

**Blanca. cullen: Thanks so much for the comments! Right now Jonathon's dead but being the observant reader you are you picked up on the fact that I didn't give him a cause of death for a reason haha…still haven't decided **_**exactly**_** where it's going but you ****definitely**** haven't heard the end of that story!**

**DaShana: Thanks! If I wrote the books there'd be way too much fluff to last for four 700 pg novels hahah but I'd keep team Edward people very happy!!**

**Twilight-Lover055: Thank you! It's a nice creative release to be able to write characters that people already know…instant connection. Thanks for the encouragement!**

****See nice review = shout out : ) anyways as always…**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight, just this story**

************************************************************************

BPOV

I couldn't decide if I should rush through my shower or stay there forever. On the one hand, I was extremely eager to get back to Edward. But on the other, what if this was all just a dream and as soon as I walked to the living room to find it empty reality would crash back onto my shoulders breaking me? But I still felt his cool touch despite the burning hot temperature of the water. It was real, it had to be.

I was also still reeling from the surprise of Sadie's and Edward's past. I had never seen her talk about Jonathon so smoothly, I've never heard her speak his voice without the threatening sobs behind it. She seemed so at ease with him. I was also extremely relieved, now I did not have to convince her not to rip his head off.

I walked out of the shower and Edward was alone in the living room, flipping through Wuthering Heights.

"What are you doing? Trying to find another line to use on me?" He laughed and my heart stopped. How did I live without that laugh?

"No, no, you've bookmarked even more pages than the last time." I looked at him confused. I've never seem him looking through my books. I also blushed a little. Of course every page that had a corner turned down related to us somehow. And the 'new' ones he spoke of were also the most heartbreaking ones. No wonder he wasn't smiling anymore. Instead he looked tortured.

"You look through my copy of Wuthering Heights enough to know the added passages?"

"What did you think I did while you were asleep silly? Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, and a few Danielle Steel books I found hiding under your bed. And you forget I have a photographic, impeccable memory." Oh god, the Danielle Steel books. They were a guilty pleasure and I only had two but I can only imagine the passages I had marked.

"Talk about invasion of privacy," I groaned.

"Come on, I can't read your mind, give me one way of looking into your brain," he begged as he glided over to me lifting my head from the place it was hiding in my hands. I rolled my eyes. There's no way he didn't know how weak I was when it came to his eyes, not to mention his touch.

"You have no idea how glad I am for that," he frowned slightly and I took the opportunity to break eye contact and slip into my room to change. I was debating between two different tops. One was more like the old me, a warm green color that was a plain t-shirt, comfortable but nothing overly flattering. The other was a light blue color, the color of the sky right before the sun starts to set on a crystal clear night. It was a v neck three quarter shirt that was much more formed than the other t-shirt. I had expanded my clothing options when I moved here and I know one person that would be very happy. As I was debating in my mind which would go better with my dark, faded jeans I heard Edward's phone ring. I also heard him let out a laugh followed by an exasperating sigh.

"Alice says go with the blue one! Whatever that means." I heard him call through the door. Of course Alice saw this struggle, she was probably monitoring my every move waiting for us to get there. As I pulled on the blue shirt I purposely decided that when I went into the living room I would pull Edward into a passionate kiss, then down onto the couch…you could imagine where my imagination went from there.

Edward laughed loudly, "She says, and I quote, "ewww" she knows you're doing that on purpose."

"Fine, fine then tell her to stop spying! We'll be there soon!" I called as I slipped on my beige flats. (I know, but I had to give Bella a _little_ fashion sense)

I walked out into the living room to see Edward sliding his phone into his back pocket. His eyes immediately fixed on me and looked me up and down while a smile grew on his face. "Ohh, now I know what my annoying little sister was talking about."

I walked over to him, I couldn't stand for there to be unnecessary distance between us, "Well, technically, you don't know how old Alice was when she was turned. But I would put good money on the fact that she was over 17 so in reality…" I teased him.

"In reality I've been a vampire since 1918 and she since 1937 (don't know if that's the date). So technically I'm 19 years her senior." He said calmly while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh, I must have forgotten we were speaking Vampire years." He buried his lips into my hair, my eyes closed on demand. I could stay like that forever, "Where did Sadie go?"

"She wanted to think about some things. I invited her to the house of course. She said she'd come another time."

"And what was it that she was thinking about?"

"About me being alive. It was a shock, it got her thinking about Jonathon more than she'd like…" I could tell he was thinking more but also did not want to elaborate so I figured I would let it be for the moment. I was about to go see my family for the first time in seven months and I could not have been more excited. As we walked towards my door Edward pulled me back towards him before I could open it.

"By the way, I'm going to make you tell me what you were thinking that had my sister so disgusted later." He said with a sly smile.

"Don't worry Edward I'll up you one…I'll _show_ you what I was thinking." He kissed me passionately. It wasn't long until my hands were everywhere _but _the door knob, Edward's in a similar fashion. It was phenomenal how much our bodies seemed to need each other. It took all my strength to pull away and whisper into his lips, "…later." And with that I led a very disappointed vampire out the door.

************************************************************************

**Sorry for any typos!**

**I know, short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something! I'll update sometime tomorrow, promise. Reviews please? Even if it's just saying you're reading…gives me a reason to work on it! Thanks guys!**

**And of course suggestions/criticisms welcome**


End file.
